Confrontations
by KristiexxNguyen
Summary: “I will take her away from you, Yoh.” “As long as I'm here, you won't.” The battle may be over, but the war has just begun. It is no longer about who will become Shaman King, but who will win Kyouyama, Anna's heart. HaoxAnnaxYoh COMPLETE
1. Part One: Determination

**Confrontations**

**Part One: Determination**

**By: KristiexxNguyen**

**Summary: "I will take her away from you, Yoh." "As long as I'm here, you won't." The battle may be over, but the war has just begun. It is no longer about who will become Shaman King, but who will win Kyouyama, Anna's heart. HaoxAnnaxYoh**

**Pairing: HaoAnnaYoh**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot. DO NOT SUE ME!**

**

* * *

**

"You came," a boy with long, dark hair stated. The person he was addressing frowned.

"Not like I had a choice." A light chuckle came from the former.

"You're right."

It was a winter day and the temperature was below 0°C. Most _normal_ people would be in their warm homes drinking hot chocolate, yet there were two figures standing in the park.

But then again, those two figures weren't exactly normal.

No, they were shamans, and shamans can see spirits. You wouldn't be classified as 'normal' if you could see spirits, now would you?

Anyways, these particular two were twins and rivals. They shared the same goal, looks (dark brown hair and eyes), and blood, but their motivations and personalities differ greatly. One wanted to destroy the human race, while the other just wanted an easy life. Both competed in the Shaman Fight to become the Shaman King. Things didn't turn out as expected and now the tournament was over. There are no more contests, so they should be able to get along now, right?

Wrong.

The tension between them increased immensely, especially now that there is something more important, more precious to them on the line.

A girl.

An itako.

Kyouyama, Anna.

"What do want Hao?" the younger of the two asked through gritted teeth. He had spiky hair and a pair of orange headphones on.

The older one chuckled again. "I'm sure you know exactly what I want, dear Otouto."

"Don't call me that. My name is Yoh."

"And don't you think I know that? How many times have I heard that undeniably attractive itako yell your name to go get the groceries?"

"Stop talking about Anna like that!"

"Why? Don't you agree?" The boy known as Yoh clenched his fists, but said nothing. Hao smirked. "Of course you do. Everyone thinks so. It's just that we're the only two who dares to approach her, to actually have feelings for her."

"Don't act like you care about her when you obviously don't! You talk about her like she's nothing more than a mere object! All you want is power and you think that she's the only one worthy enough to be your wife! You think that with her by your side, you would be invincible!"

"Okay, so _maybe_ I don't care for her as much as you do, but with her, I _will_ be unstoppable. The only person who is actually powerful enough to destroy me, is you. But if she's with me, you wouldn't even dare to attack in fear of harming her. Am I right?"

"She will never be yours," was all the latter said.

"Oh really? And is she yours?"

"She's my fiancée."

A sigh. "Tell me something I don't know. Besides, how do you know she won't break it off?"

"She promised."

"Promises are meant to be broken."

"Not this one." Hao raised an eyebrow.

"How can you be so sure?"

"Because, once Anna decides something, it is hard to change her mind."

"But it's not impossible."

"Maybe so, but she will never go with you on her own free will."

"With a little persuasion, I'm sure she would." Yoh glared at him.

"Do – not – touch – her."

"My apologies, but I can't guarantee you that I won't."

"Hao!" A sinister smirk formed on the older twin.

"I **will** take her away from you, Yoh." The younger one pulled at his sword and aimed it at his brother.

"As long as I'm here, you won't," he said, his voice determined. "I've triumphed against you before, and I will again."

Hao laughed amusingly, "Arrogance does not fit you Little Brother."

"Don't call me that!"

"Anyhow...I won't be making the same mistake again. Watch your back, Yoh; we will battle again, but not now. When we do though, I shall win and take her."

"Over my dead body."

"And that can be easily arranged. Cherish your time with her while you can. You may never know when she'll slip from your grasp and come to mine." With that said, he vanished. Yoh's grip on his sword only tightened.

"No matter what you do," he growled, knowing fully well that his twin could still hear him. "She will never be yours..."

A sinister chuckle filled the icy air. "Now that's where you're wrong...Kyouyama, Anna has **always** been mine..."

* * *

**_Hey everyone! This fic was reposted because decided to delete it because I had rate it improperly (not in my opinion anyways). So yeah...I'll be updating this fic each week, so basically two weeks from now, the third/last/Yona part will be out. Sorry for the inconvenience! Trust me, I'm pretty pissed off myself...Oh, and old readers, PLEASE REVIEW AGAIN! I want to do something when this trilogy finishes._**

_**Original A/N:**_

**Hey!**

**There are so many fics where Hao takes Anna without a warning or Yoh and Hao have a talk and it's either about the tournament or Anna (but they're on good terms). So I decided to write one where they are still enemies and both Hao and Yoh know fully well that they are 'competing' for Anna's heart. Also this is a _three part fic_. Anyways, PLEASE REVIEW!**

**KristiexxNguyen**

**P.S. Sorry for the shortness.**

**P.S.S. Also, sorry if Yoh seems really OOC. I saw the way he acts in front of Hao and he seems to kind of loose his cool.**

**P.S.S.S. Again, PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW!**

**Next Up: _Part 2 – Seduction_**


	2. Part Two: Seduction

**Confrontations**

**Part Two: Seduction**

**By: KristiexxNguyen**

**Summary: "I will take her away from you, Yoh." "As long as I'm here, you won't." The battle may be over, but the war has just begun. It is no longer about who will become Shaman King, but who will win Kyouyama, Anna's heart. HaoxAnnaxYoh**

**Pairing: HaoAnna**

**Special Thanks: Thank you Roozu-chan and Riku-chan for reading this for me!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot. DO NOT SUE ME!**

**

* * *

**

"Hao."

"Anna."

Two figures stood face to face on the sidewalk of a deserted street. One was a male that had long, dark hair and the other was a female with shoulder length blond hair. The chilly winter air of December didn't faze them.

They were immune to the cold.

"Long time no see, eh Anna?"

"What do you want?" A wicked look crossed the male's face.

"You."

At first glance, you could tell the two shared a complicated past; whether they were together or not at the time was unknown. The main fact at the moment though, is that they felt a certain emotion towards each other.

It wasn't hate, as it should be.

But it wasn't love either.

Lust? Well, yes, but there's one more thing that started the attraction between them.

Power.

"Always wanting what you can't have," she smirked.

"Now, who said I can't have you? Besides Yoh that is."

"Me." She raised an eyebrow, "Who said that you _can _have me?" Suddenly, there was a blur and in a blink of an eye, he was right in front of her.

"Me."

Power – the one thing neither of them can deny the other one has. They do, that is, refuse to acknowledge the control the other one has on them.

"What makes you think you can have me, or that I'll ever go with you out of sheer will?"

"You mean you haven't already?" he asked, a sly smiled plastered on his lips.

"Hao," she growled through gritted teeth. His face was so close to her that she could feel his warm breath blowing gently on her face. She took a step back, but in an instant, a hand shot out towards hers.

"Going somewhere Anna?" The itako glared at him.

"Let go," she demanded. Instead of complying however, his grip merely tightened. Her eyes narrowed. "Who do you think you are?" This time, it was he who smirked. Tugging her closer to him than she already was, he buried his face into the crook of her neck. Instinctively, she stiffened.

He chuckled. "Dear Anna, do you really need to ask?" She said nothing. "I am the one who will become Shaman King, and," he paused, wrapping an arm around her petite waist, "I am the one who will become your future husband." Her eyes widened, but she made no movements to escape his grasp. He allowed his free hand to glide through her golden tresses and she unconsciously relaxed to his touch. She may not have noticed, but he certainly did. "_My_ dear Anna..." This time, she reacted.

"I am _not_ yours," she hissed, taking a sharp step back, though not getting very far.

Stroking her cheeks tenderly, he responded in a husky voice, "Oh, but you are. You have always been mine..." A shiver grudgingly ran down her spine as she worked to keep her facade up.

"I belong to no one," she spoke clearly, trying to ignore the fingers trailing temptingly up her arm. Straightening, she continued, "If I did, however, it would be to Yoh and only Yoh."

"Why him?" he questioned, an eyebrow raised. His hand was now on her backside, inching downwards.

"I am engaged to be wed to him," she stated somewhat simply, not as satisfied as she thought she would be when his movements came to a halt.

His tone lowered dangerously, "He doesn't deserve you."

"Oh, and you do?" He didn't reply as he leaned his head down, his lips a mere centimeter from her own. Suddenly, they were completely sealed over hers. She became rigid as his mouth ravished her own, sending an almost pleasurable sensation through her body. Then, without warning, he roughly pulled away. A mischievous grin stretched across his features as he spotted her pink, swelling lips. However, when he spoke, his voice remained lethal.

"Know where your loyalties lie, Kyouyama."

Leaving her in the state of shock, he disappeared.

* * *

**_Yo! Well, here's part two...again...I'm not sure when the third part will be up, but hopefully in no more than two weeks. Sorry for the wait!_**

_**Thank You: **_

_**Cerulean San: **Here's the update! Not sure when part three will be out though...  
**BabyKaoru-Sama: **Gomen, I think it's shorter this time...I'm a major YohxAnna fan, so maybe that's why...Thanks for reviewing!  
**Chibi-Ra-Chan: **Here's the second part! You're a HaoxAnnaxYoh fan huh? Do you think I could email you about something?  
**Holy Girl: **Updated it is lol!  
**SakuraSasuke29: **Glad you liked! However...(backs away) What were you planning to do to me if I hadn't updated? (raises eyebrow)  
**ren-ta-chan: **I think HaoxAnna is cute, but I support YohxAnna more. Sometimes it seems like I don't though...Especially if I decide to write the chapter fic that I'm planning...(grins) Once again, it would be a HaoxAnnaxYoh. Would you like to see what it's about? Hehe  
**rumia: **Thankies!  
**Darkness Falls: **Here's the next part!  
**YamiandAnzu4ever: **Definitely agree! Thank you for reviewing again; I really appreciate it!  
**Pendulumxswing: **Thanks, but too much explaining? I don't get it (seriously I don't). I was always afraid that I wouldn't explain enough.  
**hannami08: **Ahhh...Thank you for being patient. I'll try to post part three ASAP.  
**Skf: **Arigato! And Hogwarts Mayhem? Ehehe...We're on a huge writers block. Jennifer, the one who's supposed to think of the humor, is brain dead (ahh...she'll kill me if she saw this). I was planning on taking it down and revising it. Or rewrite it into a more serious mood. Not all of the humor will be gone, but it's hard to work with things if everything's just fun and games._

_**Original A/N:**_

**Hey!**

**FINALLY! I finished Part Two of "Confrontations"! It would've been up earlier, but my computer was screwed up. Well, I hope you enjoyed this chapter! PLEASE REVIEW! IF YOU DON'T, PART THREE WILL _NOT_ BE POSTED (and it's a YONA part)!**

**Thank You:**

**bOw-doWn-tO-KeiKO: **lolglad you like it...hope this one is okay too!  
**Rayless-Demon: **Yeah, I saw that fic too (Syaoran no Hime, right?). Thanks for the compliment!  
**YamiandAnzu4ever: **I updated but it isn't a YohxAnna. It's not exactly a HaoxAnna either. This is going to _stay_ a HaoxAnnaxYoh fic. I do agree with you though. YohxAnna is the _best_ couple (sorry for all major HaoxAnna fans!)!  
**SoraLover1: **Mecontinued! Hope you like this part!  
**Grave: **I did reconsider, though it won't be a long fic. Only one more part/chapter left. If I continue, the rating will _have_ to go up (again. It was G, now it's PG) and some people don't like...suggestive things...  
**cherri-chan: **Hope I didn't disappoint you by continuing! Anna will STILL not pick anyone though...  
**kane: **hehe thank you!  
**X37: ** That compliment made my day! Thanks for reviewing!  
**Girl With The Cauldron Spirit:** lol who doesn't love Yoh and Hao fighting over Anna? IT'S ADORABLE! Especially on Yoh's part.  
**Angie: **Thanks girl! How ya doing anyways?  
**Chibi Atariel Tsukai: **Hehe me did continue!  
**X Alchemist: **Me is continuing now!  
**its me again: **BLAH! WHATEVER! Hehe  
**oversoul-lova: **Ehh...I didn't anymore...though you might not be happy with the next part...  
**Digital Reverie Girl: **It's gonna remain a HaoxAnnaxYoh, but I'm glad you agree with me!  
**maritonilovely: **Thank you and I'm continuing!  
**Rays number gurl: **Aww! Thank you!  
**Darkness Falls: **Thanksfor adding me to your favorite authors list!  
**person who likes stories: **ehehe...yeah, I agree with that, though this fic won't have all YohxAnna...

**KristiexxNguyen**

**P.S. Hmm...Was that Anna's first kiss? Well, you can decide for yourself because I don't want to cause any trauma for anyone...(sweatdrops)**

**Next Up: _Part 3 – Protection_**


	3. Part Three: Protection

**Confrontations**

**Part Three: Protection**

**By: KristiexxNguyen**

**Summary: "I will take her away from you, Yoh." "As long as I'm here, you won't." The battle may be over, but the war has just begun. It is no longer about who will become Shaman King, but who will win Kyouyama, Anna's heart. HaoxAnnaxYoh**

**Pairing: YohAnna**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot. DO NOT SUE ME!**

**

* * *

**  
She slid the door open, his words ringing endlessly in her ears.

_Know where your loyalties lie, Kyouyama..._

Slightly shaking her head, she slipped her sandals off and stepped into the house. The almost defining silence greeted her, causing her right eyebrow to raise. She shrugged and headed to her room, her steps sounding a soft _thump_.

"Anna?" came a hoarse whisper. She swiftly turned to meet a pair of dark orbs filled with concern. He strolled up to her, a frown plastered on his lips. "You look pale." He brought on hand to her cheek. "Did anything happen?" Her body was stiff and she didn't reply. He slightly cocked his head to the side in confusion. "Anna?" he called again. She met his gaze, and then averted her eyes.

"I just ran into a few...complications," she stated, her voice was calm.

"Complications?" he questioned.

"Hao." Immediately, his hand dropped back to his side and the room fell silent. His eyes were wide and he remained still. That is, until...

"_Sou ka..._" He turned on his heels and walked away. She stared after, somewhat surprise. Then, with quick and quiet steps, she managed to reach him and block his path.

"Is that all you have to say?" she asked, eyes narrowed. He looked at her, his expression blank.

"What do you want me to say?"

"You're not at all worried if he did something to me?" His hands clenched.

"Did he hurt you?"

"...Iie..." Suddenly, the corner of his lips twitched up and the twinkling in his eyes returned a bit.

"So, you're not going to choose him over me?" Before she could answer, however, she found herself pressed tightly against his chest.

"Yo-"

"Don't leave," he murmured, interrupting her statement, "I'll protect you. As long as you want to stay, I'll make sure that he won't be able to lay a finger on you." His voice sounded determined, yet almost _desperate_. "I don't want to lose you..."

Standing within confinement of his arms, she didn't doubt his words. She did indeed feel safe and secured when she was with him and how easy it would be for her to spend the rest of her life like this. She was content, and dare say, _happy_. So why couldn't she say anything to ease his worry? The words were on the tip of her tongue, _"Baka, I'm not going anywhere"_, but she wouldn't let them out.

Why?

However, maybe she could do something to calm his nerves a bit and help her out on her own decisions as well.

Pulling slightly out of his grasp, she stood on the tips of her toes and placed her lips over his. He tensed for a moment before giving in, his lips brushing softly against hers. His right hand slid up and cupped her cheek, while his other arm was rested securely around her waist. They parted for air and she dropped back to her original height. He lightly tugged her back into his embrace, burying his face into her hair and inhaled contently. She sighed inwardly.

Both were warm, both were amazing, and yet, both were almost entirely different. One was demanding and the other was gentle. One was passionate and the other was loving.

She yearned for both.

"Anna..." She immediately snapped out of her reverie and looked up at him. His dark orbs were soft and showed warmth. They were also filled with _love_.

Her eyes widened with horror when she realized what he was going to say.

_No..._

_Don't._

_Don't say it!_

"Aishiteru."

She abruptly stepped out of his hold, refusing to meet his gaze. Her body was stiff and her hands were clenched by her side.

She didn't say a thing.

Not a word.

He felt his heart tighten in fear.

* * *

**Hi!**

**YAY! I'm done (for once)! One less story to worry about! Well, hope ya'll enjoyed! Anna didn't pick anyone yet and it's going to stay that way. Sorry! Hao and Yoh are also unsure about her decision (Hao showed it by saying that 'loyalty' thing to her). Yoh got hurt a lot more in here, but that's because he loves her so much. XD Well, REVIEW! If not, I might not continue writing anymore (sob sob)! LOL J/K! Please still review though! **

**Thank You (Old Reviewers):**

**o00snowdrops00o: **Ahh well...no blackmail, since this is only a three-part fic...I'm guessing you liked the fic then, right? (is hopeful)  
**Darkness Falls: **Arigato! Glad you liked!  
**darkpochacco:** lol Hope this was a good chapter for you too!  
**MoonLightWolf:** Yes, Yona is the best and Hao is awesome!  
**XxTheLivingDeadxX: **I think I read that one too...well, thanks for read and reviewing!  
**Kasumi Nishikao:** It's okay; don't worry! I'm just glad you reviewed this time!  
**Keiko: **Gomen Keiko-chan! Sorryyyyyy! Thanks for reading it even though you hate the pairing...  
**Soul of the Xcalibar: **hehe thanks for the compliment! One of the best? (blushes)  
**cherri-chan: **I agree with you totally! I seriously never thought I would write a HaoxAnna, since I don't like reading about them together too much. I don't hate the pairing or anything though. Yoh just fits with Anna more hehe...  
**KC: **Thankies! Hope you liked this chapter!  
**Youkoforever: **Short and simple is the best way! Leaves a lot of suspense! (snickers)  
**Bibliomaniac: **Yes! Anna is very loyal to Yoh! But to make this work, she has to have TINY thing for Hao. I mean, I don't think she can hate him completely. Besides, like I stated above, it adds suspense.  
**_Cerulean San:_ **Glad you liked! Thanks for reading! (Also, thank you for reviewing again)  
**gabbie: **Here's the next part! Hoped you enjoyed!  
**Sean Asakura: **Aww! Hao's not annoying. In fact, I love him! hehe  
**Nyago: **lol I think so too!  
**hannami sakura,): **Yes, Anna does fit with both of them, but there's only one person for Yoh and that's ANNA! hehe  
**shf: **No difference actually...why do you ask?

**Thank You (New Reviewers):**

**Chibi-Ra-Chan: **Glad you liked part two! Do you like this one? There were a few hints on HaoxAnna. And no, Anna didn't tell Yoh. I think she made him suffer enough at the ending. I feel bad for him though...XD  
**Desiny13:** Arigato! I think Hana fans will like this fic more than Yona fans...lol  
**fanfictionrocks:** I updated!  
**animefanatic36: **Thank you! I think I wrote a better Hana than a Yona this time...Whoa...  
**Sailor Otaku:** Nothing happens to Anna? Well, she has a hold load of guilt on her shoulders for sure. Sorry, this fic isn't going to process into a nice long chapter fic...Thanks for reviewing though!  
**dark-midnight-sky:** So honored (is amazed). LOL Thanks for reviewing Dark-chan!  
**BlackIcyRoses:** It's actually HaoxAnnaxYoh. There's no one sure pairing. Thanks for the review!  
**Riku:** RIKU-CHANNNNNNNNNNNNNNN! We so need to talk more. Thanks for taking the time to read this! Aren't you going to write some more fics?  
**Hannami08: **XD You can decide...might not want to read my "P.S" at the bottom though...Since you like Hana AND Yona, I'm guessing this part was okay for you?  
**Holy Girl: **Me updated!  
**syaoranz gurl:** I updated! Though...cute? LOL I found it a little cruel...On Yoh's part at least...  
**Jazzy Uchiha:** I finally updated, huh? LOL Thanks for reviewing!

_**THANK YOU MINNA! MUAHZ**_

**KristiexxNguyen**

**P.S. With this part, it does kind of confirm that Hao was her first kiss, ne? (sweatdrops) Gomen Yona fans...I bet _Cerulean San_ is happy, aren't ya? Hehe (happy smily face)**


End file.
